


I'll Love You No Matter What

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	I'll Love You No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Can we hurry this up?” Jace says impatiently across from Alec who is typing something on his computer.

“Yeah, just give me a second… Here.” Alec says as he slides the computer screen around to show a video. The screen is black but as soon as Alec hits the space bar it starts playing and the video becomes clear. It’s of the Institute kitchen, Sebastian and Jace are standing in front of a table. Sebastian’s hand is on Jace’s cheek, then he’s pulling him into an embrace. There’s no sound Jace notices as his heart falls through his stomach, no sound at all. 

“It seems Sebastian disconnected the sound but not the video.” Alec says as he presses the space bar again, hitting pause. “I didn’t watch it all. I stopped once I realized what was going on.”

Alec slides the screen back around and starts typing rather fast. Jace stands there, in shock as his hands begin to sweat in nervousness.

“There. It’s deleted. I’m the only one that’s seen it.”

“Oh, that’s, oh.” Jace says, still in shock.

“Look, Jace, I don’t care.” Alec assures. “I don’t care who you’re with. Just do it on your own time in your own bedroom. If anyone else were to find this…”

“Right. I’m sorry, Alec.”

“It’s fine. Just um- be more careful.”

Jace nods his head and turns to go, but Alec’s voice stops him. “Jace. I know- I don’t know, but if you need to talk. I’m here, okay? Whenever you’re ready. But no one is judging you. I’m not judging you. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. You’re my parabatai. I’ll- I’ll love you, no matter what.”

Jace swallows, pushing back his uncertainty and smiles as best as he can. “I know. Me too, Alec. …Thanks.”

Alec nods his head and Jace makes his way out of the office, his head hung low.


End file.
